Fantasyland
Fantasyland is one of the "themed lands" at the many Magic Kingdom-style parks run by The Walt Disney Company around the world. Each Fantasyland has a castle as well as several gentle rides themed after Disney movies. In the words of Walt Disney: "Fantasyland is dedicated to the young at heart and to those who believe that when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true.". It was home of Casey Jr., his friends and the Human Counterparts. Bio In 1912, Fantasyland was found and build by the founder Stanley Jr., the son of Stanley and Lizzie. In 1943, Tillie, a little blue switch engine and one of Thomas the Tank Engine's sisters, was shunting cars and coaches. Later, eight more engines came, their names are Toots, Tootle (who has wooden brakes), Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Farnsworth and Johnny. One day, Farnsworth was the heavy freight train and was stuck on the hill but Johnny helps him up the hill. Later, Tillie heard a voice and came to see a brand new engine, who was revealed to be a little circus tender engine named Casey Jr.. Johnny helps him to learn to shunt freight cars and coaches. The next day, Casey Jr. was sent to Fantasyland Workshop and got a big yellow Number One on both sides of his tender and nameplates on both sides of his cab. List of Residents *The Human Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy), Spike the Dog, Cutie Mark Crusaders (EG) (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Bad Seed, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Flurry Heart, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Trixie, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Nyx, Snowdrop, Starlight Glimmer, Discord, Cranky Doodle (EG), Snips (EG) and Snails (EG), Sweetie Drops (EG), Cranky, Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake, Derpy, Dr. Hooves, Sassy Saddles, Octavia Melody, DJ Pon-3, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Thorax, the Crystal Prep Students (Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare), Millie, Cream Puff, Bulk Biceps, Cheerilee, Daring Do, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce and Juniper Montage *Mary Beth and Guicho *Miss C. Ella (the manager of the Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd.) *Casey Jr. (engine no. 1), Toots (engine no. 2), Tillie (engine no. 3), Tootle (engine no. 4), Montana (engine no. 5), Emma (engine no. 6), Puffle (engine no. 7), Ivor the Engine (engine no. 8), Jebediah (engine no. 9), Georgia (engine no. 10), Pete (engine no. 11), Farnsworth (no. 12), Alfred (engine no. 13), Melissa (engine no. 14), Tom Jerry (engine no. 15), Azul (engine no. 16), Greendale Rocket (engine no. 17), Johnny (engine no. 18), Doc (engine no. 19), Jacob Pneumatic (engine no. 20), Huey (engine no. 21), Timothy Timkens (engine no. 22), Bonnie (engine no. 23), Jason (engine no. 24), Sir Reginald (engine no. 25), Sasha (engine no. 26) and Chugs (engine no. 27) *Radar, Dottie the Otter, Uncle Richard and Chief Constable *Bertil the Magic School Bus *Brum *London and Emery (Casey Jr.'s driver and fireman), Porky Pig (Toots' engineer), ???? (Tillie's crew), Little Red Riding Hood and Little Tim (Tootle's crew), ???? (Montana's crew), Luke and ???? (Emma's crew), Nello and ???? (Puffle's crew), Jones the Steam Driver (Ivor's engineer), ???? (Jebediah's engineer), ???? (Georgia's crew), ???? (Pete's crew), ???? (Farnsworth's driver), ???? (Alfred's crew), ???? (Melissa's crew), ???? (Tom Jerry's crew), Dora the Explorer and Boots (Azul's crew), Ajay (Greendale Rocket's engineer), Casey Jones (Johnny's engineer), ???? (Doc's crew), ???? (Jacob Pneumatic's driver), ???? (Huey's crew), ???? (Timothy Timkens' driver), ???? (Bonnie's crew), ???? (Jason's crew), ???? (Sir Reginald's crew), ???? (Sasha's crew) and ???? (Chugs' crew) List of Locations *Canterlot High School *Crystal Prep Academy *Fantasyland National History Museum *Camp Everfree *Houses of the Equestria Girls Characters, Mary Beth and Guicho *Fantasy and FairyTale Railway Tractions Company, Ltd. *Carousel Boutique *Twilight Sparkle (EG)'s House *Rarity (EG)'s House *Rainbow Dash (EG)'s House *Fluttershy (EG)'s House *Applejack (EG)'s House *Pinkie Pie (EG)'s House *Sunset Shimmer (EG)'s House *Starlight Glimmer (EG)'s House *Mirage the Illusionist (EG)'s House *Sugarcube Corner *Vice Principal Luna's House *Dean Cadance's House *Fantasyland Movie Theatre *Canterlot (EG) *The Drive-In Movie Theatre *Fantasyland Grand Hotel *Fantasyland City Hall *Fantasyland International Speedway *Fantasyland Mall *Casey Jr. and Tillie's Castle *Fantasyland Firehouse *Fantasyland Police Department *Fantasyland Hospital *Fantasyland Train Station Trivia *It will make it's debut in Fantasyland Rescue. *In Fantasyland Rescue, Princess Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Dusty Crophopper discovers this place when they got lost and chased by Radar. Category:Places Category:Locations